Constant Temptation, the Deleted Scenes
by Dracone
Summary: Begun as a celebration of having over 2,000 reviews on Constant Temptation. I bring you all the little scenes and events that never made it into the final story, and perhaps ones you would like to see. Spoilers for Constant Temptation. LightxL


A/N; So I suspect you were all wondering what i would do to celebrate reaching 2,000 reviews in Constant Temptation from all you wonderful people who read my work and still enjoy it after all this time. Well this is it. I give you Constant Temptation; the Deleted Scenes. These are all the little scenes, from humourous to tragic (potentially), that were not able to be put in the main story.

One scene per update, and I'll detail where in the story it should fit in my A/N so you don't get too confused. I shall also _attempt_ to stay chronological, but that cannot be guaranteed.

I would love to know if you want to see more of these, and if there is anything in particular you want to see don't hesitate to tell me.

So here is the first instalment of the deleted scenes and I hope you enjoy it. This is set before Constant Temptation ever began, back right at the very beginning of Light's advances on L.

Please read and review!

* * *

Constant Temptation; The Deleted Scenes

File 01; Panda

Light had never suspected he would feel this way again. He most certainly never thought he would feel this way for the scruffy, impolite, childish, annoying and unsociable creature that was Ryuzaki, _no, _that was the detective L. In fact he remembered all too clearly the first time he had seen L and been annoyed by the sheer disorder he had seen, and then, when told he was the Great Detective L, the sheer rage that had filled him for a moment. He could only assume he had reacted so violently because of seeing someone so unsuited for the job fulfilling the position. Of course he knew now that L was brilliant at the job he did, but that was neither here nor there.

So what he was feeling now just did not make sense, logically there should have been no way someone as tidy as himself would have found L, or his habits, the least bit endearing. He should never have looked at L, hunched over in his chair with black bags under his eyes while he nibbled away at his thumb, and found it the least bit appealing. But he did.

In fact Light had been sat quietly staring at L for the past ten minutes, while the detective stayed staring at the screen in front of him, apparently engrossed in the data scrolling by in front of him and completely ignoring Light. Light knew he should look away, but the sight was just too pleasing and there just weren't any leads on the Kira case at present... unless of course you counted L's daily mentioning of his Kira percentage at random intervals.

He tried to work out just why he was staring at L, he refused to believe it was just because he thought L was cute... even if that was gradually becoming apparent that he did indeed think that... No, there had to be another reason, he hoped there was another reason. He nearly laughed as he realised what it was, and it was so silly he nearly laughed. L reminded him of an animal, some cute mammalian creature, but Light couldn't put his finger on it. Then it dawned on him, and he had to stifle his laughter with a sudden coughing fit.

L reminded him of a panda.

Light was finally able to turn back to his screen and continue his work, a smile adorning his face as he thought of L the panda. Somehow the image made L even cuter, and Light knew he was doomed. He was wary of doing anything about his sudden feelings though, they could be fleeting and they also ran the risk of catching his father's attention. He couldn't have his father finding out...

Yet in the boredom of the task headquarters, and permanently tethered to L, Light found that his interest in L was gradually turning into an obsession. Despite their close living arrangements he never actually had a chance to touch L, more particularly L's hair. In fact the lack of any chance to touch L's hair was gradually driving him round the bend and it had only been three days. He had never felt like this before and if Takahiro had seen him he would surely have been laughed at, but after the first idle thought about whether the feel of L's hair would match the idea of him being a panda... well it just wouldn't leave Light alone. He could only suppose that lack of sleep was aiding such a stupid thought in its growth.

He was finally given his chance when L insisted on yet another late night of working after the others had gone home. Light wondered just what they would gain, there were no leads and he was sure L didn't need to continue to stare at the data, the detective had to have learnt the figures off by heart now, and heavens knew Light had.

"Could you pass me the file next to you Light?" L murmured, his gaze not leaving the screen as his fingers added sugar to yet another cup of tea.

Light gave in to the request and rose with the file in hand, chain clinking as he did so, and made his way the short distance over to L. He passed the file to L, standing as close to the back of L's chair as he could manage. As his hand returned now devoid of file, he let it drift above L's hair. He didn't ruffle L's hair, he knew that would have been too obvious. Instead he let his fingers drift along the very top of L's unruly hair, feeling it pass beneath his fingers. He forced himself not to smile as he realised it was as soft as he had hoped.

He returned to his seat with the feel of L's eyes boring into him. He didn't care, he had had it confirmed.

L was indeed Panda like.

Light's first inadvertent touching of L had occurred. Neither knew it but there were certainly more to follow.

...

This of course was why, when Matsuda gave L the Steiff Panda for his birthday, Light couldn't help but laugh. He knew L was staring at him as he shook with laughter, but he couldn't stop it. It was all too funny. He would never tell L, but if had been one of the funniest days of his life to see the panda he now counted as his lover receiving a stuffed panda as a present.

...

* * *

A/N; So here was the first Constant Temptation deleted scene. What did you think? Is there anything you would like to see?

* * *


End file.
